Metal covers are becoming common in various mobile communication apparatuses, such as cellular phones, smartphones and tablet computers. As a result, there may be instances when a multi-band multi-feed antenna does not achieve low enough correlation between antenna signals, especially at cellular communications frequency bands below 1 GHz, e.g. at LTE low bands because the metal covers increase the correlation between the antenna signals.